The Intern
by FiskXPhantom
Summary: A classic story of every fan's dream. Only better. No, no, I jest. Comment on it, tis my first FanFiction. And as always, ideas are appreciated.
1. Prologue

The Intern

ReALiZe

There I was, an active 15-year old, going on one of the biggest adventures of his life. Of course, this is a giant opportunity considering that they were hiring under a shady alias - an afterschool program... with benefits. Little did I know that this would change me in many ways. After my family and I were told the truth, we mulled it over, eventually agreed and now I'm at an airport with a king-sized Komodo dragon holding a card with the words "Aaron T.H." [Tartan Hilson] in his mouth. I sauntered toward it while bopping to my music, trying not to raise suspicion. He growled a semi-friendly hello. *For Reals?! They sent a Komodo dragon to rendezvous me to the base?! - Cool!* I thought. *And to think I wanted to be an actuary!*


	2. Chapter 1

The Intern

WeLcoME

As we neared the entrance, the cryptid did something interesting; he bit at my jeans, directing my attention to the Cinnabon stand close by. I immediately got the message and figured I'd might as well make a friendly gesture towards him; he seemed so intimidating and hostile. We [as in he] pigged on our Cinnabons, eating them wasn't even the hardest part! Can you imagine cleaning up the face a 250 lb. [or more], sugar-high, genetically altered Komodo dragon in a public bathroom?!

Eventually, we neared an orange and yellow minivan, as the dragon rapped upon the window violently with his face. Out popped a tan hand, slapping the dragon and scolding him with garbled mumbles as he unlocked the door. The hand then gestured for me to go towards it and shake it without question. I entered the vehicle and awaited the arrival with thoughts racing through my head. The way the dragon looked so intensely towards the driver and tinted windows gave me an uneasy, morbid feel about this decision. That is, until I reached the base.

The inside seemed to create a futuristic yet contemporary feel for a secret base. Everything changed once I entered, as I entered the lobby/living room. I made myself known to the house. I heard a male voice saying, "In a minute, Hon." "Wait, what?" I whispered to the dragon, now playing with a bouncing red ball and paying me no mind whatsoever.

From the hidden elevator came a man with an unforgettable appearance and I swear, he had the voice of God! He approached with a solid, "Hey, Drew I nearly figured the fiasco on the Popobowa-- Oh. I thought you were someone else. You must be the new intern, Aaron, right?" "Yes." I replied shakily. I am Doc Saturday, the patriarch of this family and it is with great honor that I christen you as an official Secret Scientist intern, welcome to the team, kid." With that, I gave him a giant smile and handshake feeling very comfortable. "You know, Mr. Saturday, you remind of what I'll probably look like in 30 years." With an obscure look he said, "I'll take that as a compliment." "Worry not, it is! Ha!" I insure humorously.


	3. Chapter 2

The Intern

WeLcoME

As we neared the entrance, the cryptid did something interesting; he bit at my jeans, directing my attention to the Cinnabon stand close by. I immediately got the message and figured I'd might as well make a friendly gesture towards him; he seemed so intimidating and hostile. We [as in he] pigged on our Cinnabons, eating them wasn't even the hardest part! Can you imagine cleaning up the face a 250 lb. [or more], sugar-high, genetically altered Komodo dragon in a public bathroom?!

Eventually, we neared an orange and yellow minivan, as the dragon rapped upon the window violently with his face. Out popped a tan hand, slapping the dragon and scolding him with garbled mumbles as he unlocked the door. The hand then gestured for me to go towards it and shake it without question. I entered the vehicle and awaited the arrival with thoughts racing through my head. The way the dragon looked so intensely towards the driver and tinted windows gave me an uneasy, morbid feel about this decision. That is, until I reached the base.

The inside seemed to create a futuristic yet contemporary feel for a secret base. Everything changed once I entered, as I entered the lobby/living room. I made myself known to the house. I heard a male voice saying, "In a minute, Hon." "Wait, what?" I whispered to the dragon, now playing with a bouncing red ball and paying me no mind whatsoever.

From the hidden elevator came a man with an unforgettable appearance and I swear, he had the voice of God! He approached with a solid, "Hey, Drew I nearly figured the fiasco on the Popobowa-- Oh. I thought you were someone else. You must be the new intern, Aaron, right?" "Yes." I replied shakily. I am Doc Saturday, the patriarch of this family and it is with great honor that I christen you as an official Secret Scientist intern, welcome to the team, kid." With that, I gave him a giant smile and handshake feeling very comfortable. "You know, Mr. Saturday, you remind of what I'll probably look like in 30 years." With an obscure look he said, "I'll take that as a compliment." "Worry not, it is! Ha!" I insure humorously.


	4. Chapter 3

The Intern

faMilY BUSinESs

It was then that I was truly welcomed with a warmhearted hug from behind from an unknown person. All I could feel was their body pressed against me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe and some garbled words again. I came to my senses after being let down and said, "Weren't you my chauffeur?" "Oh! This is Fiskerton - Fisk for short." All I saw when I turned around was his giant furry tan chest poking me in the face. I was in so deep I said muffled, "Is that a yo-yo?" I looked up to see a giant towering 7' gorilla-cat with profound glowing scarlet eyes, two pointy ears and one goofy smile. Fiskerton looked confused he then dug in his fur and pulled the yo-yo out. "Faa! Ji da zu ba ya-ye!" He smiled at me. "Um…, thanks?" I reply. "Can you understand him at all?" I asked Doc. "Yes, but for you it'll take a while... about a few months. But trust me; you will master 'Fiskerton-ese' eventually. But if you think he's cool, just wait until you meet Kom-" Before he even finished I found the dragon on top of me looking ready to fight. I immediately felt scared. "Kom, down, bad boy!" The dragon automatically felt bad and hung his head down to look pitiful. "Now apologize to Aaron." He pawed my leg three times. He crawled over to a corner of the room and wallowed. I went over to him to comfort him.

He purred softly. "Kom's not much for talking as he is with food; I mean he is 250 lbs." "Weird, for a minute, I thought _he _talked. What's his diet - small children?" I joked. Doc laughed. "No, it's really anything he can find, which I hate. But speaking of small children - have you seen my son?" "No, you, Fiskerton and Kom are the only Saturdays I've met so far." "I'm just warning you now, with a family business like mine, things will get weird and get weird fast. When you've seen what I've seen- let's just say my hair didn't whiten naturally." "I'll keep that in mind." I assure.

"The rest of the family should be in about an hour... anything else you want to do?" "No, no..." I pause knowing I'm lying... "Okay, yes, I want to see all the high-tech gadgets and gear and- Ooh! - I have to see how I'll look in uniform!" "You seem excited over this." Doc quipped. "Sorry, I'm just releasing my emotions now since felt so uptight being in this whole cryptids, saving the world bit and all, I hope I didn't give the wrong impression." "You kidding, three words, black leather pants." "That's sounds dangerous." "I know, I mean you don't want to get kicked by a man wearing these" . "No I mean, my physique- shoved in those- I'm just asking for it". We laughed. I feel a hand on my head, it started to pick through my curls, I turn to realize it's Fisk! I said, "Oh, no, I don't mind, I actually might have found a hairdresser. Ha!" "It's weird how he obsesses over everyone's hair but his own." Doc stated.

Meanwhile somewhere in Milan...

"Really Munya, really does Louis Vuitton and shutter shades really befit someone like me? I mean, really?! Who am I, that-that Kanye East?!" Munya frowned, fixed his hair and put the man-purse down silently [as with everything he does. Ha!]. Argost gives a stress induced sigh as he rubs his temples. "Terribly sorry for snapping at you Munya, do you think you can fetch us some more mimosa? Merci." He leaves the room. "Besides, if I plan to rule the world, I must look my best. Ah, that reminds me, Munya can you also fetch the number for that hair growth product? I dare not look foolish during the debut of my line of hats." Munya growls under his breath, thinking... *Why on Earth do I work for this clown again?*


	5. Chapter 4

The Intern

SCrEAm

"If you really want to look good to impress my family, you'll have to get some tips from my wife." said Doc. "I recommend my suit standard, but you can customize it to look as you like." "Wow, I've never gotten into the fields of couture before, but hey, first time for everything! - Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, wasn't Kom here a second ago?" I questioned. "Oh yes, he's always one for jokes, I wonder where he is now." Doc said in a strangely sarcastic voice. Suddenly I felt something grab hold of my foot; I look down, yet see nothing, just feel a pressure around my foot. "Oh my God, Mr. Saturday, I can't move!" I try to say under hurried breaths. "Okay, Kom, he's got it!"

Komodo proceeded to make himself visible again. Kom laughed a dry, snarling, sadistic laugh. "Mr. Saturday, how could you?" I say with saddened relief. "It's a test that all previous interns took, most of them dealt with it themselves, tried to shake Komodo off and even hurt him. Komodo did this at his own risk. You, on the other hand, went to me for help. That shows dependency!" "Well... thanks. Besides, I would never hurt anything unless I had to. Suddenly a ringing sound pierces the hallway.

A female voice calls "Honey, we're home!" "Wonderful, you get to meet the others." As soon as we venture for the lobby, an explosion ensues, creating a giant hole in the wall. The sound of fire and crackling wall nearly stopped me from glimpsing the levitating man outside the hole. "Pre-vee-yet, Saturdays!" he says in a canned Russian accent. "What do you want Van Rook?" Doc growls as he activates his glove. "Well let's see here." says Van Rook flying his jetpack over to the nearest chair. He sat down, crossed his legs, got out a pen and paper and said, "Okay, to recollect from memory, Ahem, your wife, your money, your Kur Stone piece, your wife, your cryptids, your notoriety, your wife, your-" He was abruptly stopped as Doc smashed a fist in his masked face. He hit the wall with unbelievable force. I'm serious people, he hit him so hard I could see his face embossed in the metal. He then stared at me while dazed and confused and said "Hmm, never seen _you_ before."

He continues to look while running towards Doc and screaming wildly in Russian. "Okay, what notoriety, we're a secret corporation funded by the government. Had you finished college, you would have known that!" Doc growled in gritted teeth while in a fighting embrace. "Had I finished college, I would have got it in with your wife!" Van Rook squealed. *Oh, see that's just cold!* I thought. A white-haired woman entered the room wielding a giant flaming sword. "What do you want, Van Rook?" she yelled. "See that's the problem with your family, Drew, you always talk as if you're gonna give me something, 'what do you want, Van Rook', it's very deceitful." he chuckled. "Honey, put him down." Both Doc and Van Rook said "Okay" and let go of each other. Drew charged her sword at Van Rook and said "Real funny." She blindsided him and stepped on his foot causing him to scream in a very high voice. *Wow I didn't know he was _castrati_!* I thought. [Google it, it'll be a great later laugh!] With a blast of fire he was sent flying, kicking and screaming through the wall. With a sigh Doc said, "Hey hon, glad you're home." "You too, stud." "I didn't get that joke, Drew." I interjected, "I think Van Rook thought he was "Honey"." "Well, someone with humor, great change, Doc." said Drew as she walked over and looked at me. "I am Drew, the mother and support pillar to this house." she says as she shakes my hand. "What makes you think you wear the pants in this family, besides, you wear a suit." Doc says. "You probably think he's a real fuddy-duddy, huh?" Drew asked me jokingly. "Actually, no, I'm more prone to befriend the intellectuals, but humor is a must these days! Uh, your sword's burning a hole in the carpet."Oh, jeez!" she said trying to deactivate the sword. "Hey Mom, what the heck just happened? I-" A spiky haired boy steps into the room not having a clue to what just commenced.


	6. Chapter 5

The Intern

RolLin' WiTH kiD

A small boy with big hair, no taller than five feet stepped into the room and eyed the damage. "Good Lord, What did you two do to the place?" "Van Rook popped by for visit, he says hi!" Drew joked. "Oh. Well who is he?" he said pointing at me. "He's the new intern, Zak, Aaron, Aaron, Zak." "I can't help but look at your hair." "I know, but you know!" says Zak. We both laugh. "I think my Uncle Doyle's affecting my ways. Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine!" "Wait, who's Uncle Doyle?" I ask. Everyone in the hallway gave me an uneasy look. "Shou- should I be afraid?" I ask sarcastically. "Depends- Oof!" said Doc after being abruptly interrupted by Drew elbowing him in the stomach. "He's a handful I'll tell you that." said Drew. "Also he's my brother, long-lost." "No kidding? I have a long-lost half sister! But that's not important, you probably know more about my family than I do." "Well, in this family, we - as in I - believe in not keeping dark family secrets from each other!" said Zak in a serious tone. "I think you made your point, Zak." I assure him while holding his shoulder.

"Well, I might as well help you patch this up!" I say trying hard to lighten the mood. "Trust me Aaron, nor you or I will fix this, watch. K., Bottom Level, Hallway Right, Repair, Wall - Please." Sure thing, Mr. Saturday!" The wall managed to materialize itself back to its exact color and shape. "For Reals?!" I exclaim. "Just installed him, K. is our new home repair system, I installed him because I knew we'd be prone to 'unexpected visits' since before Zak was born. See Zak, notice how I said before you were born, so there's no hidden messages." said Doc. Zak just folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, he insures total safety of our home from damage." "Hold up, wait a minute!" I interject. "I've heard plenty of stories in relation to this incident, a machine that controls the home can befriend the residents, then when some villain wants control it and succeeds, and then the house starts rampaging against its owners!" "Like I said, this is a home repair unit, the only thing he can do in contrast to repairing the house is damage it. Which can be solved by, *sigh* manually repairing the house-" Drew gives him a look. "And switching to regular home security."

"Wait, what'll that d-" I ask in wonderment. "Please, sometimes my husband is prone to overdo it on the science speak." Drew whispers to me. "Oh, I gotcha Mrs. Saturday." I assure. "But, shouldn't I meet this Doyle now?" "I heard that Drew." Doc popped up behind Drew and I. "WARNING - Doyle is prone to bite - in more ways than one." Doc insulting joked. "He's not prone to meeting new people unless they're scandalous, vapid, secret female mercenaries!" "You just had to take a stab at Abbey didn't you?! Come on, Aaron, I'll give the grand tour." Zak said. Zak takes me aside, "But I have an idea. I know how you can meet Doyle in a more fun way!"


	7. Chapter 6

The Intern

n PlaY

So this'll be quite unorthodox?" I ask. "Yeah, whatever that means." Zak answers. He took me to his room. My head nearly hit the ceiling. (You would be surprised what you're taller than when you're 6'1') "Hey Fisk, Kom, you know what time it is?" "Fisk replies with a "Saay Whaa?!" Komodo then crawls onto my foot, causing me to feel a sharp pain on my foot, I decided not to shoo him off in order to show niceness. Zak noticed immediately and told Komodo "Hey, back off him!" I noticed that his eye glowed a deep yellow when he said that. Immediately Kom's head stopped moving and he slowly ambled off my foot. His eyes glowed yellow as well! I was shocked. Fisk nudged his elbow at Zak signaling that I saw what he just did. He pauses for a second as if I didn't see anything. One awkward minute later, he gives in and says "Please, you would've found out sooner or later." "About what?", I try to disguise my feelings toward how weird that was. "Oh, that thing you did, does that happen a lot when you get mad at cryptids?" Zak and the cryptids laugh. "No- ha- not- heh heh- not all the time- ah." "I have this ability to well - my dad call its 'influence' - but I think it's to control - cryptids! I had it since I was born." "Whoa whoa, misstep! And you couldn't tell me this before! No offense." I exclaim. "One, you never asked, two, when we eventually fight someone, I'd use it." Zak explains. "Coming from an 11 year-old?" I inquire. "You act as if we have nothing in common." "Well that depends what have you got over that I haven't?" Zak challenges. "Two words – 'high school' - score 1 for me - ha! You know what, sorry, was that kinda hurtful." "Whatever, why do you sound so sorry and cautious, anyway?" Zak questions. "That's really like my "ability". Oh yeah, Warning , I'm a 'goody two-shoes', so if I sound like I'm being sweet for nothing, I'm not, trust me. We're cool, right?" I insure. "Like the other side of the pillow!" We pound fists. "Now then for Uncle Doyle." Zak whispers to the cryptids. "Fisk, get the spray glue, Kom, get the camera, I got this handled." All three give out a devilish snicker. "Alright, am I still on the good guys' team?" I ask half-heartedly. We near a room with a door covered in black paint with an obscure drip effect. Trust me, he's a lot nicer than he what he _appears_." Zak raps his fist upon the door. "Okay, - Aaron was it - Yeah, Aaron, get behind Fisk he's tall enough." "Zur bu po ra da huh!" and imitates being scared. "Pst! What'd he say?" I whisper to Zak. "He said you're gonna like him." I peek behind Fiskerton's shoulder slightly. (What, you thought I was going to miss the action?) A man no older than 37 with a wild orange mohawk opens the doors with a raspy "Hey, mini-man." "Hey Uncle Doyle, listen, knowing you, you probably just woke up." "If you were my alarm clock then, yes." He coughs a hacking cough. "Well it is only 12 Noon! Well I was thinking, you've been living here for a while now and maybe, just maybe, we could be your little helper monkeys now!" Zak smiles a deceptive smile. "I don't know man, do you have what it takes to meet this _man's _(he coifs his hawk) needs. "Sure we do!" The other cryptids join in for a group hug. Fiskerton turns around and signals me with his foot hand to wait for it. We all step into his room. Komodo turns his head telling me to follow them into his room, but stay behind Fiskerton. Maybe we could do your hair up?" "Sure little man, as long as no dyes or barrettes are involved." Doyle cautions. "And you or I would have barrettes because?" Zak inquires. "Just making sure. You never know what could happen in _your_ family." Doyle scolds. "News Flash Doyle - it's your 's too!" says Zak giving me what I presume was hairspray. I whisper to him, "Okay, what's the story, man?" "When he says 'Can you put on the hairspray?' switch places and spray what I gave you!" Zak says holding back guffaws. "Da ba ah chei fa, hmm?" Fisk inquires. "No Fisk, I don't intend on growing any facial hair, at least this year. Speaking of which, can you pass me the hairspray, please?" Zak bats his lashes and gives me a look and we carefully switch places. I apply the spray only to reveal that it was indeed spray glue! The result: Doyle's hawk froze in semi-permanent bed head! Zak and the cryptids bolted from the room trying to contain themselves leaving me for consequence. Doyle turns around to see me holding a can of spray glue, he whips around to the mirror to see that his hair is frozen. He makes a demonic grimace towards me. At this point I grasp my cross necklace, pray very quickly and - that's right, I faint.


	8. Chapter 7

The Intern

ShOcK & AWe

I wake to find myself in the infirmary ward of the base. I look to see a bright medical lamp in my face. Doyle's holding it. "You must've thought that was really funny, huh?" He says in gritted teeth. I start to fear for my life. "I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to do that! Really I didn't!" I hesitantly say. Doyle's mood suddenly softens. "Relax, I was kidding!" I fall back on my cot. "Zak usually pulls tricks on me. You were just his guinea pig of the operation." "I'm not one for secret nefarious backstabbing schemes." I protest. "Well, that saved me an entire conversation!" Doyle says. We both laugh. "But seriously, any weird powers you might possess?" Doyle asks me. "Does a high IQ count?" I joke. "Yes." Doyle says quickly. "Then, yes!" I reply. We laugh again. "Doyle, is it? I'm just wondering, with all the cryptids and world destruction involved - will I go crazy here?" I ask. "You might as well I'm already halfway there!" Doyle says as he laughs maniacally "But really, you'll be fine, even in that ugly grey uniform. This here is a strong family. You won't get hurt easy."

"Well, if there wasn't enough male bonding in this house already..." says a voice from afar. It's Drew. "Hello, Mrs. Saturday." "I see you've met my little brother." Drew explains. "Little?!" I exclaim. "No offense, but he seems tougher than you." Drew pauses. "Oh really, now?" She stares at Doyle. "Well, let's not forget that contest we had in the 'Lizard-Man' incident." Doyle says to Drew then whispers to me. "_I won_." "Now hold on, Doyle, I rescued a deer. A deer! Doesn't that count for anything?" Drew protests. "No." Doyle says then laughs. Drew proceeds to pull Doyle up by his mohawk. "Ow! Oww! Sis, stop! Uncle! Owww!!!" Doyle says. "Yes, you are an uncle." She stops pulling his hair. "And I've still got it, what?!" Drew says. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Mrs. Saturday?" I ask her. "Yes, I wanted to see how you're doing here, your status ever since you came here." "I've been well so far, I've found my entertainment during my stay i.e. Doyle, no offense." I say to him as he's fixing his hurting head. "None taken." Doyle hisses in pain. "I'm sad to say that your stay here won't be much fun, considering Doc has teach you all about Kur." "Dun-dun-dun!" says Doyle imitating a scary chord. Drew hits him in the side of his head. "Wait, you mean mythical Sumerian, key to absolute world domination, super-cryptid Kur?" Drew and Doyle's jaws drop impressed at my knowledge of the subject. "Y-y-y-y-y-yes!" Drew stutters. "What, you thought just because I'm an Intern at a Secret Scientist base, I only know about Bigfoot and the Loch Ness?" I ask smugly. "Well... I think you've got it down." Drew replies. "Too bad, I'll have to cancel your appointment with Doc." Doyle gives me a silent thumbs up. Drew sees, prepares to hit him again but stops.

"Well I guess I should get to my room." I say getting up to leave. As I leave the ward, Doyle says, "He's a keeper." "I know, or... maybe he knows too much..." Drew says suspiciously. "You think on details way too much." Doyle jokes. Drew finally gives in and pulls Doyle by the ear. "Hey, hey, I will hurt you! I will!" Doyle threatens. "I wish." Drew retorts. "Wish granted!" Doyle says as he pulls her hair. I go back to the ward to ask, "Uh, where is my room anyway? Oh!" The siblings notice me and stop pulling each others hair as Drew tells me, "Your room is next to Dork's, I mean Doyle's!" Doyle sticks his tongue out at Drew but smiles at me on the way out.


	9. Chapter 8

The Intern

:PrePaRation:

That night, we ate, I noticed that Zak was staring at me the entire time, impressed at my table manners. All I did was glare at him once for that incident earlier. After dinner, he even came up to me and said, "You _use_ napkins? Wow." I enter my room, Komodo unpacked everything! He even put everything away correctly! I was impressed when I saw him putting two mints on my pillow, he notices me, turns around, stares, then eats one of the mints. "Aw, heck, everyone needs an after-dinner mint." I joke happily. He simply rolls his eyes at me, snarls and leaves. *Well, that went well.* I thought.

As I lay in bed, I try to fathom how awesome this day was, in the same breath I realize, *Dear God, Did I make the right decision?* As lights go off throughout the night, everyone peeks into my room to tell me 'Good Night', everyone but Fiskerton. As I nearly drift off to sleep, I hear my door open. I tense up, this being my first night and all. I see two familiar glowing red eyes jump across the room and towards me. I close my eyes in fear, thinking that it's that weird Russian with the tight pants, only to feel a giant soft hand on my face and a nose touching my nose. "Good night, you." I say in a dry voice full of relief. Fiskerton giggles and leaves.

That morning, I wake up to find, Komodo sleeping at the end of my bed with his head folded in is his arms. I suddenly hear K. say in a human-like voice. "Good Morning Saturday Family and Guest. It is Saturday; the time is 6:50 A.M. Today is planned to be very sunny, hot and dry, perfect weather for flying!" "Wow!" I exclaim. Doyle enters my room sporting a wife-beater, boxers, bed head and green socks. "Hey, you." he says while sprawling himself across my bed. "Uh, hi!" I say with an insecure smile. "You sound intoxicated." "What are you talking about, I just woke up. Take that!-" "He burps his morning breath in my face. "Ugh! What was that for?" I ask with disgust. "Take that! - as an initiation." he says. I smile haplessly. "You smell like old, dry cotton, what did you eat your last night, your pillow?" Doyle's face tenses up in surprise and admits. "Well, should I be expecting any more 'initiations' at all?" "Maybe from Zak and his crew. But don't say I didn't warn you ." He taps my nose and leaves. I walk my room to see a line for the bathroom. "Is Doyle always like this Mr. Saturday?" I ask Doc. "You kidding, this is his best all day!" *Knowing you... Eh, it's 50/50* I thought.

"Hey Aaron!" I'm greeting by Zak and the cryptids. "Hey, Zak, guess today's your day. Saturday!" Komodo turned his head away from me realizing my cheesy joke. "What's wrong Komodo?" "He's prone to constant mood swings nowadays." "I guess that comes with the poison!" I joke. "What?" Zak says confoundedly. "You didn't know, scientists found out that Komodo Dragons are poisonous, confirmed this year!" "We've had Komodo for years, he's harmless when it comes to that. Would Zak really be around Komodo if he was poisonous?" "Wow, what a misstep. Sorry." "I don't blame you, he doesn't look a day over when we rescued him." "Rescued?!" "Oh, man, I love this story! Hurry up, Fisk!" "Zur ga bac aap!" Fisk whimpers muffled by the door. "Well, it all started in Cameroon. A greedy poacher wanted Komodo's hide for some 'super jacket', cryptids possess more than you'd think. While we were fighting off Arg- an enemy, we were forced to hide in that poacher's tent."

"Doc's scanner picked up genetic alterations in Komodo's DNA. We saw that he was so brittle and starved. The minimum for his species is really - get ready for this - 500 lbs. or more!" *And I thought he was big enough already!* I thought. "After we saved him, Doc and I figured he was in captivity long enough-" "So you took him in! How sweet." Exactly! Ever since he's been one fat but happy camper!" Drew says while patting Komodo on the head. "Oh- oh- check it out, Kom's blushing!" I interject. Everyone's attention turns to a red-faced Komodo looking very high and mighty. Doyle suddenly bursts through the line, enters the bathroom, throws Fisk out, goes in and shuts the door." Fisk replies with an angry "Wat da-?!" "Okay, I know I've been here for a day now, but really, is he that pious?"

After everyone's handled business and got their things together, Doc calls me in front of everyone. "Aaron, this is our first mission with you. This is an opportunity to back out, right now." I look in shock. For a minute, I thought he actually wanted me out. "I really thought it over and I'm staying with you all." I say with the utmost honesty. "Aw rye!" says Fisk in agreement. "So where is my first destination, anyway, Mr. Saturday?" I ask Doc smugly. "Cameroon. We're looking for the native amphibious cryptid which eyes give off a strange bioluminescence." Everyone looks confused, but then, I solved it out! "Do you mean the Cameroonian Flashlight Frog?" "Precisely, Aaron. Very impressive. To the airship, people." Zak grabs a clawed staff, Drew grabs a giant sword and Doc slips on an eerie looking glove. Doyle punches my shoulder and says, "Hey, you. You're our new Doc-to-English dictionary." We laugh.


	10. Chapter 9

The Intern

Mi55iON: CamEROOON

The ride there was a little bumpy considering we rode on a giant airship, and I only rode a plane once! I saw Komodo run across the ship about thirty times chasing a red rubber ball that Fisk threw with his foot - while he was asleep! *What concentration* I thought as an inside joke. Doc takes me to the cockpit and talks to me. "Aaron, how well are you at staying late hours? 11:00, 12:00, 1:00?" "I've never stayed up that late. But, hey first time for everything! The only things I'm worried about are you guys, life loss and jet lag!" "We're entering the equator, fellas." Drew announces. The heat suddenly rises intensely. Everyone suddenly staggers for a minute. "What was that?" I ask with shock. "A heat wave, literally, we entered and exited the hottest temperature above sea level on Earth!"

After that ordeal, I go over to Doyle who is strapping on a jet pack "I didn't think those even existed!" I say in wonderment. "Yeah, there's quite a feeling riding these babies. Just about everyone here rode on one but you..." He looks at me with a devilish smile. "Oh, no you can't put me in that, I've never done that!" "Wait, what's that?" Doyle asks. I took the bait and turned around. Doyle rams me to the wall as he straps me in. Doyle puts me down and says, "That's only a beginner, too. You're lucky I'm even giving that to you, besides, you'd need one sooner or later." "Like I need it, name one time." I joke. "Can you swim?" he asks smugly. My face paled. "I can't." I say with a broken voice. "Aw, don't worry about that, Van Rook couldn't swim either – like that time in the Yucatan – Ah, good times." "Who's he?" I question. "I'll tell you later." Doyle says. "We're landing anyway."

"Come on everyone, showtime!" Doc alerts us. The hatchway opens and the heat really hits us, this is Africa after all. "This is amazing being in the motherland." "I know!" Zak says dreamily. "But so hot!" "Not to mention so many cool things that can kill you!" I add. "You kidding, that's like, my catchphrase! What's yours?" "Oh, I don't have one." I say. "You'll need one, sooner or later!" Zak jokes. Doc and Drew talk to a park official who points them in the direction of the infestation. Doc hands us all nets. "We'll need these if we're heading in dangerous jungle area." Zak and Fisk frown at each other. I go over to comfort them. "It could be worse fellas,..." Fisk looks at me in surprise. "These could have been made of steel, then we really would've had something to be scared about!"

We (as in Zak, Fisk, Komodo and I) are directed to stay in a nearby plain until we see some flashing frogs. But it wasn't that bad, I even learned how to speak in walkie-talkie.

Doc: "Saturday One, standing by, over."

Drew: "Saturday Two, standing by, over."

Doyle: "Redman, standing by, OVAH!" he says smugly.

Doc:"Wait, why are you Redman, over?"

Doyle:"Please, you're lucky I said over."

Doc:"You didn't say it again that time."

Doyle:"Wait, I gotta say 'over' when I end a sentence with 'over'? I don't think so."

Doc:"Whatever, I'm not going to start a fight, especially with you, over." "Zak?"

Zak:"Saturdays 3, 4, 5... and Guest, standing by (yawns), over."

I was going to ask why I was being called Guest, but I decided not to. "This is getting boring." Zak says to me. "It's already 8:30 P.M.!" I alert everyone. "Awesome, frogs should be coming out in about a few hours!" Zak says sarcastically. "One thing I don't get, Aaron. Why aren't you mad at me for earlier?" "Zak, I was mad at you earlier. I'm simply just not one for grudges – or hate, remember that." "I'll definitely keep that in mind." says Zak.

Doc:"How's it going, boys, over?"

Zak:"All Saturdays and Guest are fine... but still bored stupid. Over."

Doc:"In time, Zak, in ti- Wait... do you hear that?"

Zak:"Hear what, over?"


	11. Chapter 10

The Intern

Real eViL

A symphony of ribbits followed by swarm of Flashlight Frogs greets us.

Me:"Arriving right on schedule! Over."

Zak and Doyle: "It's about time!"

Doc (stressed): "What did I say about 'over'? Over."

Doyle actually turns to save me but remembers that Kom is clawing his leg for dear life and turns to the airship. "I know too well that man did not just leave me here!" I yell angrily

Zak:"Zak to ship, Zak to ship. Zon, can you hear me? I need you to rescue a guy down here, he's wearing gray and he's with us, okay girl!"

Right when the frogs are about to strike me, I hear a shriek and feel two claws grab my shoulders and lift me in the air! The airship is currently flying. As whatever flew me into the ship, I suddenly faint to the floor in shock-induced stress. In a few minutes, I was awakened by a konk on my head. I realize I'm back at the base. Two more konks followed. "Zak! What's happenin'?" I wonder. All I see is a long beak with a giant mouth above me. "Who are you?" I say in wonder. "I see you met Zon! She saved you when the frogs attacked." Zak says from the other side of the room. "Well thanks, girl. She has a Mohawk too, you know." We laugh. Zon konks me on head again and we laugh even harder. [And to think I forgot to use the jetpack!]

I go over to Doc and Doyle both growling at each other and sporting ice packs on their foreheads. "Okay what happened?" I ask in disgust. "When Mr. Cocky decided to drop off Komodo, he hits me in face with him!" Doc snaps. "Hey, I hit my head on a solar panel on entry, Genius!" Doyle growls. "Alright, you two, really!" I yell.

Their eyes widen in surprise. "Sorry to snap at you like but you two are semi-grown men who are related now, they're has to be certain level of 'brotherly love' in here. You two are like husband and wife in a tasteless macho contest. Can you two please just try to contend with each other despite the constant problems in your heads? Please?" Doc and Doyle look very guilty. "Listen I didn't mean to emasculate you, I-" "Wait, what did you do to me?" Doyle asks in confusion, "It means to 'de-man' you." Doyle nods in understanding. "I really just want you two to bury the hatchet. Zak told me about Doyle's constant comings and goings. Now really, shake on it." Doc extends his hand and Doyle slowly shakes it. "Thank you so much." "Okay, are you crying, Hilson?" Doyle asks. "No!" I say sternly as I start to sniffle. "Wow, you saved me a whole night of conversation." says Drew from behind who apparently saw the whole thing.

"Since the love came and left, Aaron, we - as in Doc and Doyle, too - have to talk to you about - him." Drew says sternly. "Everyone, it's time." I'm led to the living room, where everyone has a somber look on their faces. Fiskerton pulls out a chair for me. "Thanks, Fiskerton." "Aaron, you're probably wondering why I brought you here with everyone. "Do you know who 'V.V Argost' is?" Drew asks me with sincerity "Oh my God, yes, isn't he that weird-looking little person with the egghead and the manservant?" Zak and Doyle snicker in back trying to contain themselves. "Has a show, 'Weird World', has a thing for... _cryptids_!" "Yes, and he's very evil despite his constant 'charitable efforts' - like that stunt he pulled in Guantanamo Bay where tried to comfort the inmates. He – along with his manservant, Munya - killed hundreds of innocent victims in search for Kur. You being a civilian before all this must be pretty unbelievable." "Actually, no not really. Mom and I thought he seemed a little crazy from the first episode." I say. "I know, right?!" Zak blurts from aside. Doc and Drew glare at him as he smiles sheepishly. "Really, I feel for Munya." The entire family glares at me. "He has to contend with a megalomaniac like Argost! With total servitude for life! But Munya - kill? - No." "Should I tell him what he can do?" Zak asks everyone. "Probably shouldn't, but in case he's between a rock and a hard place-" Doyle says as he takes his nephew aside. "We shouldn't tell him everything; he has to gain our trust." He warns. "Right, funny how you'd remember that." Zak jokes. "Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" Doyle asks in shock.

*What the heck do you mean 'what he can do'?* I think in fear.


	12. Chapter 11

The Intern

traiNiNg daY

Tomorrow came and I woke to Fiskerton swinging from the ceiling rafters in my room. "Fuzzy Wuzzy, get down from there, please." said Dr. Beeman as he entered my room as he sat on my bed." *What's with everyone sitting on my bed, in the morning?* I thought. Fisk leaves the room as Dr. Beeman talks to me. "Listen, newbie, we have to get ready now, so get your stuff together 'cause this thing is gonna take three days to do. We'll need some help from your team, so don't bolt out of here like a banshee." he says seriously. I get the 'morning do' off me and fix myself up.

"Morning, Saturday family!" I say in a bright mood. "Intern Hilson sends a 'Good Morning' to 'The Saturday Family'." Kyu.k.o alerts the house. *'Intern Hilson', now there's a nice change!* I thought. I see Zak and Doc first. "Hey, I guess I'm going to need help from your family. This doesn't mean I'll need weapons does it?" I ask. Zak and Doc look at each other for a minute when Doc says, "I don't know, maybe, this _is _Argost we're dealing with." In a very smug voice. "Basically, you'll need a disguise!" Zak blurts. I try to speak but nothing comes out. I'm speechless considering I've never made myself 'incognito' before.

"You both will have to look like reporters from the T33n3wzCr3w [TeenNewzCrew], a popular TV news program centered at the teenage demographic." said Drew. "Since you both look like you're in your 30s, some work obviously needs to be done!" she jokes. "I've researched into the latest teen fashions. Apparently, one of you has to wear - 'skinny jeans'. "Heck, I'll do anything to look young again." says Dr. Beeman, raising his hand. *Ooh, he has no idea what's he's gotten himself into.* I thought. Later as we changed, I heard a pained grunting from the bathroom. "Kyu.k.o, who's in the bathroom?" "Agent Beeman is currently occupying the facilities." Kyu.k.o tells me. "Dr. Beeman, are you alright?" I ask awkwardly. "I'm alright, never mind you." he replies shakily. He walks out of the room sporting the skinny jeans. "What do you think?" he asks me turning to show the fit of the jeans. Before I get to speak, he spits back, "Never mind, I probably won't care." "But you look... okay, in them." Dr. Beeman turns around, raises his eyebrows at me and walks away with a gimp.

We're finishing the final touches. Doc hands me back my white shutter shades. I've modified your shutter shades with a two-way microphone, high beams, Infra-Red/Heat Vision, X-ray Vision, Geiger Vision and also - put them on." I couldn't believe it. "Dear God, I can see!" I exclaim. "I took your glasses' lenses and facsimiled them into your shutter shades, only they're enhanced by 200%!" Doc says with pride. "Thank you so much!" I say. "Do you think I'll pass as a normal teenager?" "Probably." Doyle says as he and Zak pop up out of nowhere. "Aaron, you should try this stuff!" Zak says as he throws me a bottle of temporary spray on hair dye - _in white_. "Is this yours?" I ask Zak smugly. "No! But yes, this is my real hair!" Zak says firmly. "Really?" I ask Doc and Drew. "From day one." Drew says. Doyle sprays a line into my hair creating a white mohawk look. "Voilá, the Doyle special!" he says. "Noss!" Fisk says when he sees me and gives me thumbs up with all four of his hands.

I look at myself one final time. I'm wearing a multicolored jacket with Zak's shoes, my special cross chain and the modified white shutter shades. Dr. Beeman is finally ready. I secretly gawk at him in shock and slight disgust. He has a design in his haircut, a yellow V-neck, a broken heart chain and a pair of skinny jeans with a studded belt. "Interesting look, Doctor." I comment. "Save it, newbie!" he barks at me. "So, how do we get to Weird World Mansion?" "We're riding my spaceship." Dr. Beeman says. "Did you just say-" "Yep." He smiles as he reveals the ship from its cloaking state. "Yeah, I've had her since 03'. She helped me solve that old 'crop circle code'." "At least let me say goodbye." "What for, you'll be back." he says as he pats my back. Before I step inside, I yell to Fiskerton looking through a window, "Tell your family, I said bye, buddy!" Fisk waves and happily yells in mumbles again... I still didn't understand. *I'll just take that as a 'goodbye'* I thought.


	13. Chapter 12

The Intern

conTENtmENT

I focus on the situation at hand, which is hard to do considering we are in space! "How are you holding up, newbie!?" Dr. Beeman asks with a giant smile on his face. I thought I was going to get sick. Turns out, I handle air and sea well. I think Dr. Beeman it starting to like me, either that, or he's happy to be flying. I really think to myself how easy this all seemed. I've made great friends with the Saturday family. Of course, we need to get used to each other. I'm still hoping to God that I made the right decision. I stare at my cross necklace for a minute. "Praying for a chance, newbie?" says Dr. Beeman kneeling next to me. "I'm ready, sir." Dr. Beeman puts his hand on my shoulder. "_Sir_, well, you just might make a friend today." His face and voice suddenly lose emotion. "But don't get _too_ comfortable... newbie." he says as he walks away. "Wait..." I realize no one's in the cockpit. "Good Lord, who's driving the-" "Auto-pilot." Dr. Beeman says dryly. Maybe Doyle, Zak, even Mom was right, I can be a little uptight. Overall, I'm very, very content, for now.

**And so the story goes... Boop!**

**For now I leave you with.... Boop!**

**Fiskerton's Fake Sonar! Boop!**

**Good day, everybody!**

**P. S. Stay tuned for 'The Intern2' Coming Soon! Boop!**


End file.
